Life
by I Write Sins Not Tragidies
Summary: Five facts not many people know about Rose Weasley- but Scorpius does. Drabbles about the life of Rose Weasley and the devil himself, Scorpius. Rose/Scorp Albus/OC. Rated T for good luck.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, since there's something seriously wrong with me, I wrote this. Rose/Scorpius thing. LOVE THAT couple. Seriously.**

**Anyway, there was supposed to be some huge story and I barley had any ideas for it so I wrote it in a bunch of little parts and then, before I barley even started writing the first one, I started the sequal and then the threequal. And then I realized, why not just make it a little drabble thing? So I am. They're mostly connected, except for one or two, but I'll tell you if they aren't connected for that one. Just a little explanation, Abby is Rose's best friend, and she's a Muggleborn. There WILL be some Abby/Albus chapters with a bit of Rose/Scorpius in it, so, yeah. Hope you like it?**

**Disclaimer: You're kidding me, right? Yeah, I own Harry Potter. Surrre.**

***coughI'mlyingcough***

"Rosie!"

"Hi, Danny." I bend over to pick up my four-year-old godson. "How are you?"

"Good." he replies solemnly, tilting his chin down. "Scorp!"

"Hey, Dan." Scorpius ruffles Daniel's dark hair. "Where's your dad?"

"Kitchen." he answers, just as my cousin's voice rings through the house.

"Who is it, Dan?" Albus turns the corner from the kitchen, his black hair messy and obviously not combed, and was still in his old pajamas. He had a toaster waffle (Abby introduced them to us when we were in third year. They're awesome.) in his hand, which was half-eaten.

"Whoa, don't get all dressed up for us." I roll my eyes, giving him a one-armed hug.

"Love ya too, Rosie."

"It's Rose."

"Danny calls you Rosie."

"He's four."

"Fine. Rose."

I smile. "Where's Abby? I wanna talk to her."

He jerks his chin upward, indicating upstairs. "Good luck. She's sleeping. And you know how she is with sleep." Albus's eyes drift toward Scorpius. "Hey, Scorp."

"Hey, man." Scorp waltzes into the kitchen. "Got anymore waffles? I'm starving."

"Can I come with you to see mommy?" Danny asks, looking up at me with his big, light-brown eyes.

I shake my head. "Sorry, buddy. This is private."

He frowns, but runs toward the living room, where some Muggle show is on the television (Abby wouldn't be able to live without certain Muggle things).

I tip-toe up the stairs, and make my way to Abby and Albus's room. Lord, even though they've been married for three years, I'll never get used to saying that.

"Abby." I shake the lump in the bed that's supposed to be my best friend. "Abs. Get up. This is muy importante." One of the only phrases in Spanish I know.

"Hmm?" she mumbles. Her eyes widen, and she sits up quickly. "Omigod. Omigod!" she grabs my hand, and then the other one. "Where's the ring?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask, reclaiming my hand.

"Did Scorp propose or not?"

"He didn't!"

Abby groans. "Rose, you asshole! I told you not to wake me up unless Scorpius proposes!"

"This is pretty important too, Abs." I sit on the bed, crossing my legs.

"Hm?" she asks, sitting up.

I bring my pocket book in front of me, and unclip the front pocket. I pull out the little devil I couldn't stop thinking about.

"Whoa. You're kidding."

I shake my head.

"Well, I'm not gonna touch it, gross. But… what happened to waiting 'til marriage?"

"It only happened once or twice. I didn't think it was that big a deal."

Abby frowns. "Have you told him yet?"

I shake my head. "Wanted to make sure I'm not some total slut."

"You're 23. You're not a slut."

I shrug. "I dunno, Abs."  
>"You're keeping it, right?"<p>

I nod slowly.

"Good." She takes my hand. "It's gonna be okay, Rosie."

I look down. "I hope so."

"It will be. Because, you, Rose Weasley, is going to have the most beautiful baby ever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, two updates in one day. That's a new record for me.**

"He's cute."

I scoff. "Please. You should meet his twin sister, Hailey." I turn to face Abby. "She's so..."

"Rebellious?" Abby finishes. "So?"

"So who says he isn't like her sister?"

"Ahh, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie." Abby rolls her eyes, grinning. "Not every twin is like Lorcan and Lysander, you know." she lays on her back, feet high in the air.

"Please don't mention them." Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Two of the nicest guys I've ever met. Until both of them cheated on me, Lorcan in 3rd year with Jessa Xeno and Ly in 5th year (last year) with Mirabelle (who the fuck names their kid Mirabelle? I mean, seriously.) Hedicate.

Abby shrugs. "So I think I'm gonna get Toby to ask me out."

I laugh. "You know, Abs, sometimes you're ridiculous."

Abby laughs out loud, closing her eyes. "Please. Rose Weasley, my boggart isn't a god damned broom."

I roll my eyes. "I told you, my Uncle George took me up on one when I was six and I fell and-"

"You would've died if it hadn't been for your Uncle Harry." Abby rolls her eyes, but is grinning all the same. "I know."

I smile. "Well, at least my boggart-"

"_MY BOGGART IS COMPLETELY NORMAL_!" she butts in loudly, but not even causing my sleeping cousin, Albus, to stir.

"You know," she allows her head to loll back off the cushy bench. "This will be amazing."

I feel like screaming at her. Screaming about the boy sitting next to her. They both like each other, obviously. Why does she have to do this?

"What?" she asks, frowning.

"Nothing."

She shrugs, and sits up right. "Whatever. Meanwhile, we have to get you and Scorp together."

"Shut up! Scorp and I-"

"You and I what?" Scorpius Malfoy strides in, sliding the door closed behind him.

Things go stonily silent as Abby stifles her giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like I deserve an award or something.**

**Except my ONE REVIEWER, harrypotterluver123, gets the ONLY REVIEWER award. Because she's awesome. Even though all she said was 'awesome!'. **

**BECAUSE SHE'S MY ONLY REVIEWER.**

**Do you want awards? Yeah, review.**

"Side step."

"… what?"

"Side step!" Abby puts one foot to the right. "Side. Step!"

I "side step" to the left.

"No! You have to side step to the _right!"_

"_How was I supposed to know?"_

"_It was implied!"_

"_No, it wasn't!"_

She rolls her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

I grab her wrist. "Abby! You have to help me!"

My so called "best friend" yanks her wrist free. "This is _your _problem! You can't dance!" she grabs my shoulders, shaking me slightly and cocking her head a bit. "Embrace it, Rosie."

I ignore her use of my old childhood nickname. "Please. I need to learn."

"It's just the Winter Ball." She rolls her eyes, collapsing on the bench.

"Yes, the first Winter Ball with Scorp and I going as a couple!" I look down, sure that she was laughing her ass off at me.

"Didn't you two kind of go together last year?"

"Only because we were both prefects and we hung out a lot!"

"Mhmm. Suurree."

"But it's also the last dance at Hogwarts for us, Abs!" I sit down next to her. "We're in seventh year." I mumble. "I want this to be special by not stepping all over Scorp's feet."

"Please." Abby scoffs, looking up. Snowflakes dusted her dark brown hair. "You have an awesome date…"

"Hey! You're going with Albus! Al's great!"

"Hell yes. Amazing. But if you weren't dating Scorp and I wasn't dating Al, I would go after Scorp."

"Hey. Al's my cousin."

She ignores me. "… And you'll have a pretty dress, and you're hair will be amazing…"

"But I won't be able to _dance." _I look over at her. "And you will! You're the best dancer at Hogwarts!" I sigh. "And I suck."

Abby draws her legs up and crosses them. "But you're sort of helpless."

"Wow, thanks."

She whacks my arm. "But you are!" he points her chin upwards, and adopts a British accent. (She grew up in America until she was 10; therefore, she has an American accent.) "How is someone of my caliber supposed to teach _you?"_

"I think you can manage." I smile.

She sighs, and gets to her feet. "Side step."


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to reply to my two reviewers.**

**Kick Me Awake: Thank you! Your comment made my day! And I read your Harry Potter stories. I LOVED them! Especially "Skipping"**

**harrypotterluver123: Your comment made my day, too! Thank you!**

**I plan on uploading one again in a few minutes.**

**Lord, I deserve an award or something.**

"He's cute."

I scoff. "Please. You should meet his twin sister, Hailey." I turn to face Abby. "She's so..."

"Rebellious?" Abby finishes. "So?"

"So who says he isn't like her sister?"

"Ahh, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie." Abby rolls her eyes, grinning. "Not every twin is like Lorcan and Lysander, you know." she lays on her back, feet high in the air.

"Please don't mention them." Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Two of the nicest guys I've ever met. Until both of them cheated on me, Lorcan in 3rd year with Jessa Xeno and Ly in 5th year (last year) with Mirabelle (who the fuck names their kid Mirabelle? I mean, seriously.) Hedicate.

Abby shrugs. "So I think I'm gonna get Toby to ask me out."

I laugh. "You know, Abs, sometimes you're ridiculous."

Abby laughs out loud, closing her eyes. "Please. Rose Weasley, my boggart isn't a god damned broom."

I roll my eyes. "I told you, my Uncle George took me up on one when I was six and I fell and-"

"You would've died if it hadn't been for your Uncle Harry." Abby rolls her eyes, but is grinning all the same. "I know."

I smile. "Well, at least my boggart-"

"MY BOGGART IS COMPLETELY NORMAL!" she buts in loudly, but not even causing my sleeping cousin, Albus, to stir.

"You know," she allows her head to loll back off the cushy bench. "This will be amazing."

I feel like screaming at her. Screaming about the boy sitting next to her. They both like each other, obviously. Why does she have to do this?

"What?" she asks, frowning.

"Nothing."

She shrugs, and sits up right. "Whatever. Meanwhile, we have to get you and Scorp together."

"Shut up! Scorp and I-"

"You and I what?" Scorpius Malfoy strides in, sliding the door closed behind him.

Things go stonily silent as Abby stifles her giggles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go. Another chapter! Hope you like it!**

**PS. Question. Do you guys LIKE the Abby/Albus couple or do you think it's stupid?**

"Oh my god, Rosie!" Abby gasps, looking at me, releasing herself from Toby's arm. "You look amazing."

I smile, and tuck a curl behind my ear. "Liar. You look way better."

Abby straightens out her electric-blue strapless dress, grinning. She really did look amazing. Her dress was this awesome blue that you think wouldn't look good, but it really did. It was, as I said, strapless, reached her knees, and had a black belt with a large black bow on the side. Her dark brown hair was straightened and hung nicely around her shoulders, and her makeup was simple and just a neutral nude color.

"Thanks." she murmurs as Toby puts his arm around her again. "But have you looked in a mirror or what? You look awesome!"

I pat on my dress, trying to press out the non-existent wrinkles. It was a pale grey and had thin straps. It reached my ankles, and the top had sequins covering it. I used this grey powder that I at first thought was graphite or something on my eyes, and a nude for my cheeks.

"Rose." Toby nods in recognition to me.

"Toby." I nod back.

"Ready, you guys? We need to-" Scorp shows up, but stops dead in his tracks for some reason. I start to raise my eyebrows until I realize he's looking at... Me.

Abby nudges Toby, looking up at him and smiling.

Scorp shakes his head. "Uh, Rose... You look really nice."

I can't stop the blush crawling up my neck and onto my cheeks. "Th-thanks."

He nods, his hansom- WHOA. Wh-where'd that come from? Okay, Scorp is hansom, but I don't think about him that way! Right?

Anyway.

His -gulp- hansom half-smirk appears on his face. "Well, let's go then."

Since we were planning on meeting Al there; we head on. And as we go down the steps of the Great Hall, I part with Scorp.

"Patrol in an hour, right?" I ask, and he nods.

"Rosie!" Al runs up, and turns to Abby and Toby. "Abby. You look... Great."

Abby smiles, and a barley detectable blush crawls on her face. "Thanks, Albus. You, too."

"Albus." Toby mutters.

"Toby."


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa, I can't stand all these reviews –to be said sarcasticly-**

**Is this FanFic that bad? That you won't review?**

**Whatever. Stupid Muggles.**

**I like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.**

I shuffle into Abby's dance studio, glad to get out of the cold December air.

"Mo-omm-y!" Benji tugs on my arm. "I wanna go-o! I hungry!"

"I know, Benj." I murmur, picking up the three-year-old. "But it's Christmas Eve and I gotta help Auntie Abby closing up her dance studio."

My son's face brightens. "Can I help?"

I nod, setting him down. "Abs?" I call out. Abby owns a Muggle dance studio; she's a Muggle dance teacher. Sometimes I come over and help her close up at night if there's a long holiday or something.

I get no reply, which is weird. But now that I think about it, it does seem... Eerily quiet in here.

"Abby? Ab, are you-"

"BAHHH!" something jumps up behind me.

"Expeliarmus!" I cry, pointing my wand toward my attacker.

There was a loud crash and then a, "Ah, fuck! Rosie!"

I turn around and gasp. "Abby! Omigod, I'm so sorry!" I rush toward her. As I get closer, I notice she isn't awake.

I check her out. Makes sense. I caused her to launch back on the long rows of benches. Her head must've hit one of the benches. Her grey sweatpants were red and bloody for some reaso-

Fuck.

_Fuck._

I totally forgot.

She's pregnant.

She's five months pregnant.

Omigod.

I caused her to have a miscarriage.

"What happened?" Benji runs in from a nearby hallway. "I was in Autie Abby's office!"

"Great, Benj." I say, snatching up. "But we've gotta get to St. Mungo's 'cause Abby got hurt." Because of you. I remind myself.

I expected him to say something cute or something but with one look at my best friend, he goes silent.

I pull up Abby, slinging one arm around my shoulders and I keep hold of her waist. "Hold on." I mutter, and we Disapparate to Mungo's.

"This is my fault." I sob, my head lying on Scorp's chest. "It's all my fault. Abby always wanted two kids and now Danny won't have a sibling to play with and she's hurt and it's all my fault!"

We sit in the waiting room of some wing that I really didn't pay attention to the name of it. Benji's asleep in a nearby chair. Danny is passed out on the floor. I noticed earlier that he was floating slightly. I guess his wizard-ness is finally kicking in. And Albus's with Abby.

We're the only ones there. It is 11:45 pm on Christmas Eve, afterall.

"It's not your fault." Scorp murmurs into my hair. "You couldn't have prevented it."

"Yes, I could!" I cry. "I could've just screamed like a normal person instead of launching my attacker to the other side of the room!"

"They can try again for another baby, Rosie." he assures, pulling me closer. "She's 26. It's not too late for them."

"But it was so hard for them to have this one. That's why Danny turned seven before she even got pregnant."

"Yeah, but it wasn't hard for her when she got pregnant with Danny."

I smile. "Very true."

"It's gonna be okay." Scorp repeats as an old-looking Healer walks up to us.

"Abigail has a slight concussion." he informs us, and I flinch. "But she will be okay. But she also had a miscarriage." the Healer sits down. "This may be traumatic for her, so don't be surprised if she sheds a few tears." he stands up. "We want to do some additional testing on her to make sure she's okay. You may bring her home in the morning." he smiles. "So would you like to see her?"

I hesitate, but nod. "Hold on." I pick Benji up and shake Danny awake. "C'mon, bloke." he was still half asleep. "We gotta go see mommy."

"Sleep." he murmurs, sitting back down.

Scorpius grabs him up and slings him over his shoulder like he's done so many times, but Danny doesn't seem to notice.

"Right this way." the Healer motions for us to follow him.

We shuffle into the room. Abby lays in a large bed, a bandage wrapped around her head. Abby sits next to her.

"Hey, Abs." I whisper, and she smiles.

"You bitch." she laughs. "You did this to me."

I wince and look down. "You don't have to remind me."

She cocks her head. Al has hold of her hand, and he's still stonily silent. "I forgive you, you know." she let's out a small chuckle. "I didn't want another boy anyway." she looks at Danny, slung over Scorp's shoulder and fast asleep. "Can I have my boy?"

Scorpius nods, and sets Danny down next to Abby.

"Hi, honey." she strokes his black hair back, giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

She then looks up St the nearby clock. "Merry Christmas, you guys."

We all look at the clock and, sure enough, it's 12:03 Christmas morning.

"Happy Christmas." I murmur, digging deeper into Scorpius's grasp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Why hello there.**

**This chapter is in letter format.**

_Italicized = _Scorp

Underlined = Rose

**Kick Me Awake: I don't like RedVines much. And, where I live, they're a little hard to get. Saaad I'm sure I would like them more if I got them more, though.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR. Siriusly, why would you ask that?**

_Rose,_

_Just checking in. How's your summer so far? Ready to beat your brother's head in yet? Only a month 'till we gotta get back to Hogwarts. Ready? Probably. You're Rosie, for Merlin's sake._

_-Scorp_

Scorp,

Rose. Not Rosie.

Yes, I am always ready to beat Hugo's head in. I don't think that's a relevant question. But other than that, my summer's been pretty good. I'm surprised you're not "checking in" with Al. He is your best friend, after all.

Oh, and yes, I'm very excited! Sixth year!

(And I'm only slightly packed.)

-Rose

_Rose,_

_The reason I'm not "checking in" with Al is because all he can talk about is stuff I really don't care about. And he talks about Abby a lot. And I mean a lot. It's... Slightly strange. Like how he's pissed off about Toby Marior kept "checking her out" on the way home in June._

_-Scorp_

Scorp,

Try living with him. And same with Abby. They so obviously like each other.

So how are things with you? How's it at the Malfoy Manor? Not too crazy, am I right?

_Rose,_

_My dad is in a funk. Last week was the anniversary of my Grandpa Lucius dying. He was very close with him, so my dad isn't in the greatest mood. But, because of that, my mum is trying to get us out of the house as much as possible. Like my dad cares. Like I said, he's just in loner-mode. So yesterday we went to Diagon Alley and I got this really cool new broom._

_Speaking of brooms, how 'bout you join the Ravenclaw Quidditch team this year? I'm going to be captain, and we really need a new Chaser._

_-Scorp_

Scorp,

You're kidding me, right? I may look like my dad, but personality wise, I'm exactly like my mum; super-smart and fatally bad at Quidditch. I'm almost as bad as Abby.

-Rose

_Rose,_

_I remember third year when she tried out. Hilarious. The Hufflepuff team avoided her for a year until she finally got so pissed off she blew up. Ha. Sometimes she cracks me up._

_Oh, look, Al's owl is coming. What's his name? Er… Harley? Yeah, Harley. Hold on._

_Well, I just got a great chat about the Hufflepuff herself. Ugh. This time about how he got an owl from her talking all about her new crush, Toby Marior. Remember talking about him? I wrote back, 'Maybe she's trying to get you jealous, Al.' I can't wait to see his response._

_But speaking of love lives._

_I met this girl yesterday in Diagon Alley, her name is Alyssa. She's hot and we're going out Friday night. Congratulate me._

_-Scorp_

Rose's heart seems to stop for a moment as she reads the news about Alyssa. She suddenly gets very mad, and she doesn't know why.

She grabs a piece of parchment from her desk, and scrawls, _Congrats._

She turns to Scorp's owl, Crell. "Okay, take this back to Scorp, but from now on, whenever he tries to send me something, I want to you take all of them to…" she thinks of a good place. "The Shrieking Shack. Got it?"

As the owl soars out the window, Rose feels a sudden pang of regret.

_**-Last day of school, seventh year-**_

"Where are you going, Rosie?" Abby asks, raising her eyebrows.

"For a walk."

Her best friend shrugs, and turns back to her book.

When she gets out of eyeshot from Abby, Rose starts running toward the Womping Willow, and uses the exact instructions she was given.

When she finally ends up in the Shrieking Shack, she sees exactly what she wants.

Rose picks up a random letter from the top, and rips it open, wondering what she'll see.

_Rose,_

_Tomorrow's the first day of sixth year. You haven't owled back since I told you about Alyssa._

_It didn't work out. She was a Squibb, and just wanted me to help her use magic or something._

_-Scorp._

Rose smiles when she finishes the note, grabs the several other dozen, and tucks them into her satchel.


	8. Chapter 8

**SiriusBlack345: Thank you SO much. You're reviews siriusly made my evening. And, sure, I was actually thinking of doing an Albus/Abby fanfiction. But I have this big idea for the big Toby and Abby breakup and the Abby and Albus get-together. But I'm not gonna tell you them because I'm an evil little fuck.**

**Vampire Lover26: Thank you so much! That means a lot!**

**And… BEGIN!**

_Gerald,_

_That'd be lovely. I'm sorry for getting so mad. I didn't get my facts __straight, I guess. And I always knew Delia Narick was a lying little arse. _

_So are you ready for seventh year? Only two months left._

_-Rose_

Sweet and simple, that's how Rose plans to keep it. And, as she reads it over one last time, she hops down from the short tree in her backyard to bring the letter back to Gerald's owl, Raymond. She's been working on this letter all day long, and, therefore, Raymond has been hanging out with her owl, Nariz (yes, she knew it meant nose in Spanish.) all day long.

"Why were you up there?" Scorp asks, catching up with her a few moments after she leaves her tree sanctuary.

"Writing to Gerald." She answers with a smile directed at one of her best friends.

Scorp frowns. "Er, why?"

Rose's smile grows even bigger. "Because we're getting back together, that's why."

She wasn't sure what she expected him to do. Be happy for her, probably. But instead, he looks furious.

"Why would you do that?" he exclaims, looking at her like she was crazy. "He hurt you, Rosie! He cheated on you with Delia Narick!"

Rose rolls her eyes. "She lied about that, Gerald told me. He snogged her, she just lied to get him."

Scorpius shakes his head, grinning almost evilly. "And you believe that little git? God, Rose, sometimes you can be really naïve."

Rose gasps. "How can you call me that?" she gets in his face, her nose barley a half an inch away from his. "Why do you care so much?"

Scorp seems to glare at her for a moment, and, when she was sure he would storm off and not talk to her forever, he grabbed her by the cheeks and crashed his lips on hers.

They snogged for a moment, just standing there, in the middle of the large yard. Eventually, after being frozen with shock, Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

When they finally pull apart for air, they were both breathing heavily.

"So that's why you care so much." She murmurs with a small grin.

He nods before pulling her into another kiss.

**No Abby/Albus action there. It was so hard.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I decided to reply to my two reviewers.**

**Kick Me Awake: Thank you! Your comment made my day! And I read your Harry Potter stories. I LOVED them! Especially "Skipping"**

**harrypotterluver123: Your comment made my day, too! Thank you!**

**I plan on uploading one again in a few minutes.**

**Lord, I deserve an award or something.**

"He's cute."

I scoff. "Please. You should meet his twin sister, Hailey." I turn to face Abby. "She's so..."

"Rebellious?" Abby finishes. "So?"

"So who says he isn't like her sister?"

"Ahh, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie." Abby rolls her eyes, grinning. "Not every twin is like Lorcan and Lysander, you know." she lays on her back, feet high in the air.

"Please don't mention them." Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Two of the nicest guys I've ever met. Until both of them cheated on me, Lorcan in 3rd year with Jessa Xeno and Ly in 5th year (last year) with Mirabelle (who the fuck names their kid Mirabelle? I mean, seriously.) Hedicate.

Abby shrugs. "So I think I'm gonna get Toby to ask me out."

I laugh. "You know, Abs, sometimes you're ridiculous."

Abby laughs out loud, closing her eyes. "Please. Rose Weasley, my boggart isn't a god damned broom."

I roll my eyes. "I told you, my Uncle George took me up on one when I was six and I fell and-"

"You would've died if it hadn't been for your Uncle Harry." Abby rolls her eyes, but is grinning all the same. "I know."

I smile. "Well, at least my boggart-"

"MY BOGGART IS COMPLETELY NORMAL!" she buts in loudly, but not even causing my sleeping cousin, Albus, to stir.

"You know," she allows her head to loll back off the cushy bench. "This will be amazing."

I feel like screaming at her. Screaming about the boy sitting next to her. They both like each other, obviously. Why does she have to do this?

"What?" she asks, frowning.

"Nothing."

She shrugs, and sits up right. "Whatever. Meanwhile, we have to get you and Scorp together."

"Shut up! Scorp and I-"

"You and I what?" Scorpius Malfoy strides in, sliding the door closed behind him.

Things go stonily silent as Abby stifles her giggles.


	10. Chapter 10

**To both of my reviewers (I'm feeling lazy): Why, thank you, little lady (to be said in Elvis voice)**

**Sorry for uploading the same chapter 3 times. Sometimes my computer can be a real stupid butt.**

**I feel so sad. I broke my update-every-day thing. Sigh.**

**Time for some wizard chat!**

ScorpMalfoy07: I don't understand what this is supposed to be

Abbyisforawesome: It's a Muggle chat room, duh!

RosenotRosie: Yeah, hate to say it, Abs, but I don't understand what this is supposed to do.

Abbyisforawesome: You chat with people. And I thought that we could do this over Easter Break.

AlSevPot: Okay. Why don't we owl?

Abbyisforawesome: Because this is more fun.

ScorpMalfoy07: Fine. So, Abby, how's Toby :-)

AlSevPot: … yeah…

RosenotRosie: she hasn't owled you guys about it that much? Jeez.

Abbyisforawesome: Rosie, shut it. And awesome 3 I'm meeting up with him in a few days; we're meeting in Diagon Alley for some ice cream

_AlSevPot has logged off_

Abbyisforawesome: :-( Where'd Al go?

RosenotRosie: No idea.

Abbyisforawesome: Okay. So, Rosie, how's Gerald?

RosenotRosie: fine. I miss him, though.

_ScorpMalfoy07 has logged off_

RosenotRosie: Oh, Lord, I can't stand this. Abs, love you, but just owl me.

_RosenotRosie has logged off._

Abbyisforawesome: and then there was one.

Abbyisforawesome: or none.

_Abbyisforawesome has logged off_

**Stupid, I know, but I hope you like it? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Allysarian: Why, thank you. And, yes, I know that. It's a total accident. But now I feel like I'm screwing with everybody's heads. So I'm not gonna change it.**

I was mad. That's how I'm going to defend myself. That's all.

I was mad.

See, Abby is very… er, klutzy. So, the day I got so mad, Scorp and I decided to spend the day around town, just not being home, I asked Abs to please watch my beloved owl, Nariz. And there was an accident.

Scorp and I were in this Muggle park, and, just as we were going to kiss, a silver penguin shoots in the middle of us.

I frown. I suspected Abby just wanted to show off; she just learned out to _finally _(she's been wanting to since second year) learned how to cast a Patronus.

Merlin, I was wrong.

"Rosie!" her voice comes from the penguin. "Rosie! Oh my God, I'm _so _sorry but it's Nariz!"

At "Nariz" I had already Apparated.

"What happened?" I cry, not bothering to regain my balance after arriving in my flat.

Abby is sobbing at the bottom of my stairs, holding my tawny owl in her arms. "I-I-I tripped over a book and dropped him down the stairs when he was in his cage!"

"_What the hell?" _I scream, not noticing my boyfriend Apparating behind me. _"Abby, I trusted you with him and now he's dead!"_

She sobs even harder, standing up. "I'm so sorry!" she chokes out.

"No, Abby!" I throw my hands in the air. "You were sorry when you lost my Transfiguration homework! You were sorry when you dropped my favorite book in the Black Lake! But you killed my owl, and you aren't _sorry!" _ I scoff. "Why did I even trust you? All you are is a failed dancer. If you can't do, teach, right?"

I regret the words as soon as it came out of my mouth. You see, a month before Abby had applied as a dancer in the Broadway production of _The Lion King _and got rejected. She's been sensitive about just about everything ever since.

She stops crying for a moment, pushes past me, and, with a _snap, _Disapparates.

"You took it too far, Rose." Scorp mutters.

"I know." I grab his hand, and we both Disapparate to her flat.

SCOROSE-SCOROSE-SCOROSE

"I can't find her anywhere!" I sigh, letting go of Scorpius's hand, turning to him and my cousin. "Not even Al knows where she-" it then dawns on me. "Where dance studio."

I was right.

I hear the song _Drops of Jupiter _as soon as I get in the place. Through the glass, I see Abby gracefully dancing to it.

She really is an amazing dancer. She leaps, but lands on her foot wrong, and collapses to the ground.

I race toward her, Al and Scorp behind me. "Abby!"

She was sobbing, trying to pull away from me as I attempt to help her up. "No, go." Al kneels down next to her and she digs into his embrace.

"I took it too far, Abby." I quiver. I'm not used to people being this hostile toward me. "I'm sorry."

"It was an accident!" she whispers, laying her head on Al's chest. She shudders. "I was _so_ sorry. And I was going to buy you a new one. And I knew that I didn't deserve to be forgiven, that I deserved that. But that failure comment…" she looks down, a tear running down her face. "I realized you were right."

I sigh. "I know. And I'm sorry."

She looks at me. "You can't forgive me, can you?" she asks quietly.

I pause, but shake my head.

She nods. "I understand. But I'm getting you a new one."

I pull her into a hug. "Even though I don't forgive you doesn't mean I don't love you, ya know."

She smiles. "I know. I love you too, Ro. You're my best friend." She pulls away, frowning. "But let's get to Mungo's. My ankle kills."

I grin, grab her hand, and Disapparate.


	12. Chapter 12

**I feel like a shit face. I didn't keep my update-every-day thing. Sorry.**

**Don't feel like replying to all your reviews. Maybe next time.**

**Or not.**

"Ass."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Mhm. I'm a slut for kissing my god fucking damn boyfriend, Albus!" Abby cries, stomping her foot.

"This is the part where you guys confess your undying love for each other." Scorp throws a ball of paper at them. I smirk, and both Albus and Abby send us both death glares.

"Oh, Abby!" Scorp cries in an exaggerated Al-voice. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Albus!" I giggle in a shrill voice. We then make kissy faces in the air to each other, trying not to laugh too hard.

We were in the Main Common Room. See, Headmistress McGonnagle felt that all the houses should unite, as to try and "stop the prejudice between all the houses". So there was a Ravenclaw Common Room, a Hufflepuff Common Room, a Gryffindor Common room, a Slytherin Common Room, and a Main Common room.

Albus and Abby grin evilly at each other, and sling their arms around each others shoulders. "Oh, Scorpius!" Abby jeers in a whiny voice (that doesn't sound anything like me!). "How I want to shag you on the beach!"

"Oh, Rosie!" Al exclaims. "Let's go!" He swings my best friend down and kisses her lightly on the lips. He sets her up, not yet letting go of her. They look at each other before their lips crash together, snogging wildly for about 5 seconds, where they pull apart.

They stare at the other with a look of astonishment on both of their faces.

"Never happened?" Al mutters.

"Never happened." Abby nods, and the both sit down awkwardly.

"What fun." Scorp murmurs to me, and I stifle my giggles.


	13. Chapter 13

**I guess this has the same theme as last. Mistakes.**

"Mittens!" Abby giggles, throwing her gift up in the air. "Yeah! And they're purple!" a song starts in the background, and she gasps. "Oh." a smile spreads across her face. "I love this song!"

"How drunk is she?" a cool, familiar voice behind me.

"Very." I laugh, not taking my eyes away from my rather tipsy best friend. "That's what 6 firewhiskys in a row can do to you." I flinch as she picks up another flask, downing it in 3 seconds flat. "Make that 7." I laugh. "She beat your record, Scorp. 'most drinks in 15 minutes'."

Scorpius chuckles. "Who would've thought?" he shakes his head, like, 'poor, poor Abigail.'

I shrug. "She's not a prefect." I remember her laughing when I got my prefect letter and I asked if she was the Hufflepuff girl prefect. "Like she said, 'it's not like I have to set an example'."

He chuckles. "Very true." he grins wider, raising her eyebrows. "How did she even get in the Slug Club?"

I shrug, smirking. "Professor Slughorn said he caught her turning Christopher Goyle into a chicken."

"She did that to me, once." Scorp frowns. "Only into a ferret. Because I burned her Defense Against the Dark Arts paper."

The laughing dies off after a few moments, turning forced.

"About today..." he starts, and I shush him.

"I don't know, Scorpius." I murmur. "It was nothing, right? Just... A kiss? Just... A mistake?"

He gulps, looking... Sad? "Just a mistake."


	14. Chapter 14

**It's been a while.**

**I'm so sorry. I've been bust and kinda forgot about this fic. But here we go! Another chapter! And again, I'm so sorry.**

**Reviews would work.**

"I'm tired." I groan, closing my eyes.

"That's great." Abby scoffs, dragging me along the sidewalk.

"Rosie!" Lily squeals. "You can't be tired! It's the night of your bachelorette party!"

"Don't be a party pooper!"

"Ugh." I roll my eyes as we enter the Muggle bar, the loud music giving me a headache. Lights barley aluminate the dim, hot, sweaty room and I sigh, sitting on a bar stool.

"You suck." Abby sits next to me. She looks around a bit at the grinding young-adults and heaves a large sigh when she sees a group of guys.

"Why are you here?" she asks Al, crossing her arms.

"For Scorp's bachelor party." He says.

"You have to go."

"What? No!"

"We're here for Rose's bachelorette party!"

"Hi." Scorp grins, sitting on the last stool next to me. He gives me a quick peck on the lips, and I smile.

"Hi." I return.

"Leave!" Abby demands, pointing at the door.

"No!" Albus refuses.

"Yes! Rosie deserves to have fun!"

"So does Scorp!"

"C'mon, Abs." I hop of the stool, taking my best friend's arm while looking for Lily. "We'll go somewhere else." I give Scorp a quick kiss and finally locate Lily, grabbing her arm with my free hand and dragging the two girls out of the club.

"They should've left!" Abby insists.

"We'll go somewhere else." I assure.

"Can we go pool hopping?" Lily asks.

"We should be partying!"

"Pool hopping sounds like fun." I agree with my cousin.

"Clubbing! Drinking! Having sex with random men!"

"Let's go." I drag them to my neighbor's house, who I know have the best pool in England.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi. So I wrote this. It's a little thingy. Sorry for not being a fantastic updater. I love you all so very much. **

**There are mentions of sex. Don't like don't read.**

**Oh also review **

**I turn 14 in 12 days**

**Which means you should review**

Scorpius's wraps his arms around Rose's waist, pulling her closer to him. He rests his chin on her head as she smiles, feeling his steady breathing on her back.

"Hi." she murmurs, trying to look up at him without moving her head.

"Hi." he mimics, barely moving a muscle.

"We should be quiet." she whispers to him. "The kids are asleep."

He pulls her closer to him, and she turns so they were front-to-front. She then snakes her arms around his neck, twisting her fingers in his platinum locks.

"Hi." he repeats, smirking down at her. It must be impossible for him to just smile, she thinks, cocking her head. Even on their wedding day, he just smirked. A nice kind of smirk. Of course, Scorp had a nice kind of anything. Except cooking ability.

"You're not getting sex." she raises her eyebrows, and he shrugs.

"I don't want sex." he admits. "Just to hold you." he pulls her closer until there's no space in between them from the shoulders down. He takes a moment to admire her flaming curls, and, as always, smirking that fucking half-sided smirk that made Rose want to shag him and hold him and never let go at the same time. "You have flawless hair, you know."

She resists the urge to nervously pat her locks. "Not many think so. My childhood nickname was 'Gingerlocks'."

"Gingerlocks?" he frowns.

Rose laughs a bit. "You know, like Goldylocks? From 'Goldylocks at the 3 Bears'?" she gasps and he husband's blank expression. "You've never heard 'Goldylocks and the 3 Bears'?"

Scorpius shakes his head and she gasps again. "Well," she pulls away from his grasp and takes his hand. Her hips felt cold where he was heating them with his hands. "That just won't do." she pulls him to their couch and sits him down, plopping down next to him. "Okay, once upon a time there was a girl named Goldylocks..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I still don't get it." Scorp frowns, and Rose groans. "Why would she sneak into their house? That's trespassing. Why do bears even have a house? They don't live in houses, they live in the woods. And why does the baby have the best bed? The father should! He's a working man, he should have a fucking Tempurpedic! Wait, why are Momma Bear and Papa Bear sleeping in separate beds? Did they get in a fight or something? Are they not married? Did they have Baby Bear before they got married? That's not a good morale for the kids."

"I hate you so much." Rose lifts herself off the plush couch, half-joking. "It's a story, Scor."

"A stupid story." he mutters, following suit in her getting up. "We're not telling the kids that."

"Whatever." she heads to their room and he grabs her around the waist and begins kissing her neck. "No se-ex." she murmurs, closing the door behind them.

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**Again, my birthday is in 12 days. Review?**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I almost forgot -.-'**


	16. Chapter 16

•_5 facts not many people know about Rose Weasley- but Scorpius does•_  
><strong>~and Abby!~<br>**{don't forget about me!}  
><span>  
><em>•She hates roses, even though everyone gives them to her. She prefers daisies.•<br>_**~I knew that~**  
><span>{just like you knew-}<br>**~shut up.~**

"Roses, roses, roses." the redhead plops down next to the blond, staring at the bundle of scarlet flowers in her hand. "I mean, seriously. Can't anyone think of anything more original?"

Scorpius smirks, grabbing the daisy from the vase in front of him that the house elves must have put there- it was a beautiful spring afternoon, why not? He waves it in front of her face and nudges her. "Happy Birthday, Rosie."

_•she prefers Muggle candy to wizard candy any day; especially M&M's•  
><em>**~she likes Skittles, too~**

The group leaves foot prints in the white snow as they shuffle through Hogsmead. Flakes rest on their heads, standing out on Rose, Albus, and Abby's dark hair but almost blending in with Scorpius's blond.

Rose sighs as she stares at third years laughing and chasing a chocolate frog through the snow. "Why don't they sell Muggle candy here? It's my favorite."

"Christmas break is in a week, Ro." Abby sighs. "I'll bring you some then when I visit."

"That's not soon enough." the Weasley looks like a kid who wants a toy but is told to wait until Christmas. "I want some now."

Scorpius digs through his pockets. He swears he has some left over M&M's in there. Rosie has gotten him hooked, truth be told. He's successful and fishes them out, stuffing them in the redhead's hand.

"Thank you, Scorpius." she grins up at him and pops one in her mouth.

"Welcome." he smiles back down at her. Abby and Albus share a knowing glance before starting a conversation on Christmas presents.

•She can't live a day without mentioning her bloody cat she had in 1st year•

"They're so cute." Rose smiles, peering into the glass at the kittens pawing at each other and scurrying around the large cage they were kept in.

"Eh." Scorpius shrugs, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm more of a dog person."

She ignores him. "I had a cat, you know." she murmurs, not taking her eyes off the kittens. "His name was Boggs."

"I know."

"He was adorable."

"I know."

"I cried like a baby when he died."

"I know. I was there for most of it."

She sighs sadly and moves away from the pet shop, beginning to stroll down the streets of Diagon Alley. Scorp follows suit.

After a while they pass by a young boy with a fluffy grey cat in his arms. She smiles, looking at the feline and his owner.

"I used to have a cat, you know."  
><em><br>•She was afraid her parents would be disappointed when they found out she was sorted into Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor when she first got sorted•  
><em>**~really? Aw, Rosie.~  
><strong>{even I didn't know this. Why'd she tell you? I'm her cousin, for Merlin's sake!}

Eleven-year-old Scorpius Malfoy strolls into the dining hall early one morning. It was his third day at Hogwarts and he was already feeling at home.

He sits himself down to his new friend, Albus ("Al." the new friend demanded Scorpius call him when they first met after being sorted. "I hate being called Albus.") Potter. Al's cousin, Rose Weasley, sits across from them, staring at a letter sitting on her empty plate and looking like she was ready to cry.

Her black-haired cousin doesn't seem to notice his relative's distress. "Oh, blimey." he grumbles. "Left book I'm lending that Hufflepuff, Abby, up in the dorms." he gets up. "Be right back." he rushes out of the hall, out of site.

Scorpius tries to ignore Rose and continue eating his eggs, but he finally breaks, setting his fork down. "Are you okay?" he asks the Ravenclaw girl.

She looks up at him sourly. "Why do you care, Malfoy?" she snides.

He holds up his hands in his defense. "Sorry, sorry, just trying to help. No reason to get all snippy."

The redhead's eyes drift back to the unopened letter sitting below her, and sighs. "If you must know, I'm afraid to open this letter."

Scorpius raises an eyebrow. "Why? It's not a Howler."

"It's from my mum and dad."

"And how is that a problem?"

She heaves another sigh before saying quickly, "I'm afraid they'll be disappointed in me because I'm not in Gryffindor like they were and I really don't want to disappoint them."

Scorpius takes a bite of his scrambled eggs, thinking about it. I feel like a bloody therapist... He thinks to himself before answering. "I think, as cheesy as it sounds, they'll love you no matter what house you get sorted in. My dad doesn't care I'm a Ravenclaw, he's actually proud of me, and I'm sure your parents have told you stories about how..." he searches his mind to find the right word. "... difficult he can be." he flashes her a smirk she would learn to love. "I'm sure it'll be fine and that they won't be disappointed."

She stares at him for a moment and then nods. "You're right." she grins. "Thanks, Malfoy. You're not as bad father told me you would be."

He wasn't sure if it's a compliment or not. "Um, thanks...?"

"You're welcome." she flashes him another smile before ripping the letter open, unfolding it's contents. Her grin grows as she goes on reading. "They're proud of me!" she squeals when she's finished reading. "They're happy I got into Ravenclaw!" she flings her arms around Scorpius and he almost falls off the chair in shock. She pulls away. "Thank you." Rose doesn't seemed fazed by the sudden physical contact and then goes to pile her plate with food, appetite finally coming on.

_•She was anorexic for most of 5th year•_  
><span>{what?}<span>  
><strong>~is that why she got so skinny?~<strong>

"Rosie." Scor nudges her. "C'mon, Ro, eat."

"I'm not hungry, Scorp." Rose mumbles just as her stomach betrays her and grumbles.

"Why haven't you been eating a lot lately, Rosie?" he questions, stuffing his face full of spaghetti.

"I'm not Rosie." she grumbles. "I'm Rose."

He presses his palm to her forehead. "Are you sick or something?"

"Stop it, Scorpius!" she whacks his hand away.

He grabs her wrist as she's about to hit him again and looks her over, finally realizing how skinny she looks, how pale her skin is, how dull her eyes look, the bags under her eyes, everything. And it dawns on him.

"You're not eating, are you?"

"What do you mean?" she stutters nervously. "I just ate an apple earlier."

"You know what I mean." he keeps a firm grip on her wrist when she tries to struggle free. "You're anorexic, aren't you, Rose?"

She looks at him with wide, tear filled eyes. "I'm so fat, Scor. So ugly. I have to."

"No you don't, Rose." by now he has her by both wrists. "Please. Stop. You're beautiful, I swear. Please stop."

She keeps eye contact with him for a few minutes before forcing herself free and running out of the Great Hall and most likely to her dorm.

He looks after her sadly.

It took another three months to get Rose to eat again.

Scorpius was the only one who ever knew.

**~And that's all five?~**  
><em>•All five.•<em>  
><span>{I have another one}<br>**~me too.~**  
><em>•Yes?•<br>_{Rose Weasley is hopelessly in love with Scorpius Malfoy.}  
><em>•I wish I never invited you two.•<br>_**~No you don't. We're great.~**  
><em>•I'm leaving.•<br>_{Whatever.}  
><span>**~We'll have our own party.~**  
><span>{With our own facts.}<br>**~So take that.~**  
><span>{...}<span>  
><span>{They are so in love.}<br>**~Agreed completely.~**

**A/N: SO. Hi. In case you didn't catch this, Italizied is Scorpius, bold is Abby, and underlined is Albus.**

**Um. Review? Please? It was my birthday last week. I think I deserve at least a review. Wow. I've been on her for about 4 years. Crazy, man.**

**Also I'm waiting for my Beta-er to Beta this but I'm so impatient omg so I'm just posting this now and then I'll replace it later bYE.**


End file.
